pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SnorlaxFTW
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pokemon Tower Defense Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Avatar Chat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Riley567 (Talk) 10:19, October 22, 2011 Hitmonchan page First of all, chill. Even when a page is deleted, it's history remains. So, nothing you've made went to waste. Secondly, even though it was announced. Hitmonchan is not yet in the game and putting moves with levels in a table is playing a guess game. You won't die if you wait a couple of days until v5.2 is released, there isn't really any need to rush with these pages... P.S ~ sign your posts : Blerian 20:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) How is adding Hitmonchan now any different from adding Psyduck now? We know all of Psyduck's moves, shouldn't we add him? He will be added at some point in the game. The very first guideline of this wiki was "We have to act like all Pokemon which aren't featured in PTD aren't in existence." Hitmonchan isn't featured in PTD just yet. : Blerian 20:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear David Guest, Happy birthday to you. (Screams hurray 12 times.) Enjoy your birthday! PS: I'm still going to beat you in the hitmonlee challenge :) Michielleus 12:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks :) : PS: I will stay up till midnight if i have to :) i shall win..... :: David Guest 12:31, December 18, 2011 (GMT) Help With Polls How do you make seperate polls on one page instead of them all together and each poll keeps getting smaller one after another kindmanxyz : Ive said how to on your blog. i can explain it better in chat or you can go to this website. Only do polls in source mode. it makes it alot easier :) :: - David Guest 20:05 (GMT) Shadow Snorlax Wanna have my shadow snorlax? Pls tell me then where i can find Entei, raikou and Suicune. : - DawnThePokemontrainer : Entei, Raikou and Suicune can be found in the wild on any level, But the chance of them appearing is lower than Shiny. :: - David Guest 20:37 (GMT) Name Dude You chosed "snorlaxFTW" to be your name !?!?!? I like the old one better! * puts hand in forehead* Sign Ptd 16:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) : You do your thing, i do mine :P : SnorlaxFTW 17:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) : you changed your name account name lol.... Route 15 page Im working on the page, creating a new layout for the page. The only way to become better at stuff is to practice, right? well im practicing page-making. Hi. That is all. 23:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : You might well be practicing, but practice doing the layout of the other pages. Someone else will do it eventually anyway. : SnorlaxFTW 23:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Crossword Feel free to delete this when you're done :3 RyanTeapot 19:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Banned?! PLUS STARMIE He banned you......Brad Edwards 20:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Brad Edwards Hi, i'm new here on wiki just saying what's up :)) I am not being a troll! I have put alot of useful edits down, some edit have just been hyperlinks though but i'm just trying to help. And I wanted to create a page on giant muk's but then a notification came up saying this page has previously been deleted so I stopped making it but didn't know how to delete it. Hey, how did you get so many snorlax??????? Do you have some sort of secret of how to find them??????? Please tell!!!!!!!